Neogene
Episode 3.10 Episode 4.7 |Inside = Cenozoic era |Divisional Periods = Miocene epoch Pliocene epoch |Preceded = Paleogene period |Followed = Quaternary period }} The Neogene was a period in Earth's history that makes up the second part of the Cenozoic era. It is often grouped together with the Paleogene period to form the Tertiary period. In Primeval ''Shadow of the Jaguar Two million years ago, a Future Bird reminiscent of an Incan idol came through an anomaly from the Future to the Pliocene. It used it's advanced pheromones to take control of a pack of six Thylacosmilus. They went through an anomaly in the Pliocene to a Peruvian Jungle and proceeded to go on a rampage, wiping out several villages, killing one of the sons of Sir Charles Bairstow, killing a sloth and several members of the Special Forces. The pack of six Thylacosmilus were followed and one was killed by the Special Forces and another was killed by the Future Bird. After the team disrupt the bird's control, the pack fled in terror back through the anomaly along with the Future Bird just before the anomaly closed. Cutter theroised to Lester that the Bird may have been later seen by Incas and incorporated into their mythology. Although the Bird would have most likely died of old age long before that, the anomaly may have stayed open long enough for over Birds to come through in Incan times. Episode 3.10 In order to prevent Humanity destroying Earth by creating the Future Predators, Helen Cutter travelled to the Pliocene, around two million years in the past. She used a route from The Artefact's Matrix downloaded to her Anomaly Opening Device, travelling from the Future City to a Cretaceous forest where the anomaly to Site 333 was located. She was pursued by Danny Quinn who was being followed by a Raptor. She poisoned a tribe of 13 Australopithecus to erase humanity from history, she killed this tribe, but caused no damage to history as she was killed by the Dromaeosaurus before she could continue. Unfortanutely, the anomaly closed just before Danny could go through it, leaving him trapped. Episode 4.6 The Hyaenodon that went through the anomaly may have came from the Miocene epoch. Episode 4.7 An anomaly opened in a Prison in 2011, on the same spot as another leading to 1867, causing a case of satellite anomalies. A Terror Bird came through one of these satellite anomalies to a locked cell and killed Prison tourist. The ARC team soon tended to this threat, but found no trace of the victim or the anomaly, as it was a satellite anomaly. The Terror Bird took the body with him, ending up in another area in the prison. Danny soon returned through the anomaly, having spent six months fighting the Birds with his stick, and overall a year stranded. Ethan Dobrowski turned up at the prison to cause trouble, when he pointed a gun at Danny, it was revealled he was his brother Patrick. Patrick was eventually captured but soon escaped by fooling Danny. The two anomalies split away from each other before he returned to the prison leaving Emily Merchant to die at the hands of a Terror Bird before going through the anomaly to the Pliocene. Emily was able to kill the Bird with Molly. Danny, fearing that Patrick might go to another Human time period, decided to follow him. Creatures TerrorBird_Series4.png|Terror Bird (Episode 4.7) Hominid Group.jpg|Australopithecus (Episode 3.10) Thylacosmilus.PNG|Thylacosmilus (Shadow of the Jaguar'') Hyaenodon.JPG|Hyaenodon (Episode 4.6) Episode1.6_14.jpg|Elephant (Episode 1.6) Category:Time periods Category:Cenozoic Era *